penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
Himari Takakura
|image = |jname = 高倉 陽毬 |rname = Takakura Himari |va = Miho Arakawa |debut = Episode 01 |gender = Female |race = Human |family = • Kanba Takakura (Adopted brother) • Shouma Takakura (Adopted brother) • Chiemi Takakura (Adoptive mother; Deceased) • Kenzan Takakura (Adoptive father; Deceased) |sheet = 250px |gallery= :category:Himari Images}} is the younger sister of the Takakura siblings, Kanba and Shōma. Official Bio Shoma and Kanba's younger "sister". She was told by doctors that she didn't have long to live, and even lost her life once - only to be revived by the mysterious power of a penguin hat. Appearance She has a long light orange hair and silver-purple eyes. Personality Himari has a calm personality. She obviously cares for her older brothers' well-being by ensuring that they are in good health, cooks, knits, and takes care of the house. She never argues and has a very kind heart. She is usually cheerful and tries to live life to the fullest. She is also shown to be very curious. Relationships ***Spoilers ahead Shoma Takakura Himari is Shoma's sister. She has a strong connection with him because he shared the fruit of fate with her. Himari states that Shoma is her fated one because she saved him from the child broiler and that she has been in love with him since the first day, but gives up on this in order to pursue and stop Kanba. It is hinted that she knows that Shoma does not feel romantic feelings for her and that she is aware of the growing relationship between him and Ringo. Kanba Takakura Kanba is Himari's older brother. It's hinted that Kanba feels more than brotherly love for her. (His feelings are made more apparent in the book.) He goes to great lengths to save her, including giving up part of his life for her and then later attempting to give up the whole thing. She later tries to do the same when he sides with the terrorist group for money to buy her medicine and save her life. When her words alone won't reach him to save him from going down a dark path, she pleads for divine intervention to save him and begs god to return the gift of life Kanba gave to her, at the cost of her own life. In the last episode she shares the fruit of fate with him, thus completing the cycle (Kanba shares it with Shouma, Shouma shares it with Himari, and then Himari shares it with Kanba). Ringo Oginome Himari met Ringo while she accidently ran into her and knocked her curry away. Himari invited Ringo over to help make many dishes for Ringo's dates. Himari has complex feelings towards Ringo - while she likes her and accepts her as a friend, she feels like Ringo is somewhat replacing her. She confesses to Sanetoshi that she wishes sometimes that she could just go back to the way things were, with just her Kanba and Shouma living as a family without any outsiders. Despite her mild feelings of jealousy, Himari still considers Ringo a close friend. In the new timeline, Ringo and Himari bond over the fact that they both passed out in the train. They seem to be best friends. Ringo comes over all the time and shares recipes with Himari. Sanetoshi Watase A mysterious man, Himari first meets him when she "dies" for the first time. She appears in his library, the Hole in the Sky Annex, and he reads her life story from books to her. Himari initially considers Sanetoshi a strange man and refuses to be his bride after he declares her the bride of fate. Himari meets him in the physical world for the first time in episode 13, when he wakes her up from her latest death. He acts as her doctor and Himari has a very different opinion of him in the real world. She sees him a kind man, and seems to like having discussions with him and asking him for advice. She gets upset when Kanba is suspicious of him. Sanetoshi seems to be attracted to her, though it may only be because she is possessed by Momoka at certain points, as Sanetoshi had feelings for Momoka. Spoilers Double H It is revealed in episode 9 that she, Hibari and Hikari were close friends three years ago before Himari left the school. The three together were meant to be called Triple H (ironically Himari was the one who had the idea for the name), but Himari couldn't audition with them because she got sick. They later they officially debuted as the Double H idol duo. Episode 12 She dies again in episode 12, for the "soul" that Kanba gave her in episode 1 had expired.Official Character page References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Takakuras